new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Fabian Fox (character)
Fabian Fox is the titular deuteragonist of the 2019 film Fabian Fox Havoc! and its sequels and the main protagonist of the TV show spin-offs and other media. Background Development Physical appearence Fabian has a orange fur, white patch on torso, black paws, pointy ears, white top on tail, whiskers, freckles and brown hair. He wears a denim jacket, a light blue T-shirt with a "F" for his initial, blue jeans, green and yellow nike dunks and light green wristwatch. Personality Appearences Movies *''Fabian Fox Havoc!'' *''Fabian Fox Havoc Too!: The Dog Patrol's Revenge'' *''Fabian Fox: The Old Days'' *''Fabian Fox Havoc!: Drawned Secrets'' *''Fabian Fox Havoc!: Lost Toons'' *''Fabian Fox Havoc!: World Discovery'' TV Shows *''Fabian Fox'' *''Fabian Fox Mysteries'' *''Fabian Fox Adventures'' *''Ultrafox'' *''All-New Fabian Fox'' Video Games *''Fabian Fox Havoc!: The Video Game'' *''Fabian Fox's Time Travel Mayhem'' *''Fabian Fox Mysteries: The Video Game'' *''Deirdre and Cartoon All-Stars Racing Transformed'' Printed Media *''Censoring of Fabian Fox'' series Interests Likes *Cindy *His friends *Felipe Fernandez *iTunes music *Cartoons *Reading *Food *Playing video games *Hanging out with his friends *Cindy's kisses *Relaxing *Sports *Modern trends *Everything Chilean *Environment *Comic books *Summer *Going to school *Pranking *Learning other countries' traditions *Camping *Winter *Comedy movies *Vegetables and meat *Concerts *Racing *Surfing *Skateboarding *Fast food restaurants *Retro stuff *Going to the doctor *Stories *Hipster clubs *Fishing *Holidays (specially Fiestas Patrias) *Toys *Safety Dislikes Legacy (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) Quotes * "Hi there!" - When Fabian meets someone else. * "Leave it to me" - * "Looks like my part of those, behind of this one" - * "No!" - * "Hey dude, what's up?" - When Fabian sees Rafael * "Would make something new for someone else" - * "Hector, wanna tell a joke?" - When Fabian ask Hector for a joke. * "This should be a dish of churrasco?" - * "No problem" - * "This is gonna be awesome!" - * "Don't worry, just make it easy" - * "I think my memories lost" - When Fabian doesn't remember anything. * "Let's pretend all that never happen!" - When Fabian ends his episode. * "That's funny!" - * "Aw man, they did it again!" - When Fabian did something wrong. * "Ultrafox, transform!" - When Fabian transforms into Ultrafox. * "Don't call me a dog!" - When Fabian is offended. Gallery Official Artwork Fabian and his Friends.png|Fabian with his friends Fabian and Lionel.png|Fabian and Lionel Fabian and Rafael High Five.png|Fabian and Rafael doing high five Fabian and Rafael Playing in Snow.png|Fabian playing in the snow with Rafael Fabian Drinking Cola.png|Fabian drinking cola Cool Fabian.png|Fabian doing his cool pose Fabian Fox in Swim Shorts.png|Fabian wearing swim shorts Fabian Fox Taking a Selfie.png|Fabian taking a selfie Fabian Howling.png|Fabian howling when he's sad Fabian Pijamas.png|Fabian wearing his pijamas Fabian Skateboarding.png|Fabian skateboarding Ultrafox.png|Fabian as his alter-ego, Ultrafox Fabian Fox and Cindy.png|Fabian with Cindy Fabian Fox in his TV Design.png|Fabian as he appears in the TV series Fabian Fox Listening Music.png|Fabian listening to music while walking Fabian Fox Wearing his Uniform.png|Fabian wearing his school uniform Screenshots Trivia * He is inspired by Roger Rabbit and Jeremy Jaguar, as well as Fauntleroy Fox, Charlie B. Barkin from All Dogs Go to Heaven, Awesome Cheetah, Chucky Fox, Sylvester Pussycat from Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' and Nick Wilde from Zootopia, because of his similarities. * In the English dub of the TV shows, he is voiced by Jason Griffith in his Sonic the Hedgehog impersonation. * Despite being made in Chile, his species is a red fox. * His birthday is September 18, 1997. * His favorite food are churrasco sandwich with avocado, tomato and mayonnaise . * His favorite TV shows are Zumbastico Fantastico, 31 Minutos, Los 80, BKN, Wena Profe, Familia Moderna, The Voice Chile and Video Loco. * His favorites movies are 31 Minutos la Película, Condorito: La Película, Neruda, No, Ogu and Mampato in Rapa Nui, Stefan vs. Kramer and Bear Story. * His favorite radio is Radio Corazón. * His favorite video games are Collin the Speedy Boy, Pac-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Plants vs. Zombies, Rayman, Speedy Blue Dog, Mega Man and Tetris. * He is allergic to the coal, the sunlight, the spiders and the peanuts. * His favorite soccer event is the Copa América. * He had excellence education at high school and he earned many 7 (A+ in the English dub). * In the original Censoring of Fabian Fox series, he was Felipe Fernandez's partner rather than a TV star. * In his bedroom, he owns a Xbox 360, a HTC laptop, a diecast vehicle collection, a Samsung Galaxy phone and shelf where he keep his Blu-Ray collecton. * Being a fox, he can also makes howls when he's sad, snarls when he's angry and yawns when he's tired. * His favorites festives are Fiestas Patrias, Halloween and Christmas. * His design resembles Fauntleroy Fox (his head shape, cheeks, body, tail and limbs), Charlie B. Barkin (his eyes and smile), Awesome Cheetah (his familiar clothes), Chucky Fox (his hair and nose), Jeremy Jaguar (his whiskers), Sylvester Pussycat (his fangs) and Nick Wilde (his ears and paws). Poll How do you think about this character? I like him! Cute Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!!